


Despicable Swill

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Killian makes an effort to apologize to you.Christmas Prompt: Eggnog
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Original Female Character(s), Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Despicable Swill

The Jolly Roger bobs gently in the water, tied to the Storybrooke dock. The railings of the hull are lit up with colorful strings of lights that make the ship glow in the darkness of the night. It puts a gentle smile on your face as you approach, pulling your jacket tighter around yourself. The air is crisp and sharp, chilling to the bone.

As you walk the gangway to climb aboard, you notice a burning barrel in the middle of the deck. It emits a warm, orange glow inside the border of holiday lights and the chill of the air doesn’t seem to sting you quite as much. The ship barely sways in the waves of the bay and your feet stay evenly planted despite your worries of tripping over yourself like a fool.

Killian comes from behind a pillar, dashing smile on his face and each hand filled with a tankard. When he sees you, the rogue smile softens into something more genuine, something less animated. You both approach each other, meeting near the burning barrel. Flickers of yellow and orange brush over his face and the heat of the flames puts you at ease.

“A little birdie told me how much you like this holiday,” he says smoothly, passing you one of the tankards. “And then I was told that your favorite holiday drink is whatever the hell _eggnog_ is.” You take the offered tankard and peer inside to see the thick and creamy drink inside. Its distinct smell fills your senses, overpowering the salt of the sea and the wood of the ship. Your smile widens. “Cheers.” He raises his glass and you follow suit.

“Cheers.” He’d managed to get the good stuff. You imagine whoever spilled about your delight of Christmas, probably Snow, also pointed him in the direction of your favorite brand of eggnog. It tastes delicious. Killian, on the other hand, doesn’t agree. His eyes narrow in disgust and he sputters through the swallow, letting whatever he couldn’t handle dribble back down into the tankard. You fail to bite back your laugh.

“Davy Jones!” he curses, wiping away at his mouth. “You actually _like_ that swill?”

“Says the pirate who eats and drinks all sorts of disgusting things,” you tease, taking another drink. He swirls his tankard and looks offended at the contents.

“I’ve been at sea for months and no one has ever thought to _drink_ eggs. There’s a reason for that.” He turns and places his drink on a nearby surface just to be rid of it. “Remind me to send the whole blasted gallon home with you.” You wait until your chuckles fade and then look at him more seriously.

“So the lights, the eggnog… Is this you trying to apologize?” His smile slowly dwindles and his eyes cast downward, avoiding yours. You wait patiently as his mouth opens a couple of times, starting to say something and then stopping.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you by keeping secrets,” he finally says. “I only did it because I care which sounds like a terrible excuse even as I say it.”

“Killian.” You reach out with and grab his hand. He instantly holds you back, tight, as though he’s afraid you’re going to slip away. “If you’re serious about me, about _us_ -”

“I am,” he cuts you off stepping closer, until your tankard is nearly driving into his chest. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him look so serious about anything before. You resist the urge to move your tankard, to let him collide into you and swoop you away until you’ve said your peace.

“Then you can’t keep secrets. Honesty is how this relationship works.” He nods, agreeing with you.

“I know.” He lifts his hook and runs the curve of it over your cheek. The chill of the metal tickles your skin. What once was a threatening gesture meant to intimidate you is now a touch of intimacy, a caress soft enough to make you weak. “I promise there will be no more secrets.” You let yourself smile and shift your tankard away to the side so that you can press up against him and lean up for a kiss.

“Then I will forgive you,” you whisper once you pull away. His dashing smile returns as he comes down for one more kiss.

“And I will forgive you for that absurd drink.” He points to your eggnog, still offended by it.

“You know…” You smirk at him. “A lot of people make it with rum.”

“Rum?” His eyes widen, having taken interest in it once again. He slips his arm around your shoulders and starts to walk you towards the stairs to his cabin. “Perhaps we can still make this swill drinkable afterall.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, I'm doing a Christmas Prompt list. One prompt for a different character each day in December.  
> You can find said list here: https://xfandomwritingsx.tumblr.com/post/635261161214984193/ashleys-2020-december-prompts
> 
> As always, if you’re really feeling generous, buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/writerashley  
> Keep up with my progress on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/thatfandomwriter/


End file.
